


So won't you?

by itaru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaru/pseuds/itaru
Summary: So won't you? Will you be my cherry?Azuma's birthday and what comes after.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	So won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to me and the other five azuguy shippers that i know are somewhere out there.

Azuma’s birthday, or any of the Mankai members’ birthday for that matter, meant nothing short of a grand celebration. Everyone made sure to clear their schedule to celebrate a member’s birthday and it’s significance.

This day was a day of sincere gratitude for Azuma. A day to receive love from a group of people he never would have known or cared so much for if it weren’t for this theatre that knit their fates together. They’d all agreed on celebrating his birthday in the evening, when everyone was finally home. Omi, bless him, had found the time to make a delightful cake with the help (or at least with the moral support of) Kazu and Muku, Izumi and Tsumugi had bought some new decorations and a present on behalf of all the members, and Banri, Sakuya and Tenma had decorated with balloons under Yuki’s iron fist.

They’d spent hours laughing, talking, Homare had recited a birthday poem, which had prompted Taichi and Citron to do an ultra-etude-poem-battle. Neither had won.

Through all the chatter and voices and pointing and cackling, Azuma couldn’t help but glance at Guy every now and then.

“Yukishiro, happy birthday.” Had been the first words spoken to him that morning. Sharing a room with Guy meant that often the first person and the first words he was met with each morning came from Guy. And Guy possessing such a flawless android-like memory meant he was exceptionally reliable with dates. Azuma knew all that. But being met with those almost caring words in the morning brought him back to the child he used to be, and that he even now carries deep within his heart.

Those words brought floods of emotion, of memories, of _love._

Azuma couldn’t help but wonder what lied underneath Guy’s surface. He had been filled with a need to dive deep within Guy’s heart, beneath the shallow, crisp waters, down, down, down to the deepest black, where you will find shipwrecks and beasts, but also long-forgotten treasures.

And down there, would Azuma ever be able to find what he so ardently longed for?

Someone who would remember his birthday not because they could, but because they cared? Someone who would accept him with his many flaws, his inconsistencies, his baggage?

As grateful as Azuma was to the party the members had held for him, once it was time to turn off the lights, noise diminishing, candles long blown and left in the sink to cool down, nightly skin care routine carefully done, Azuma couldn’t help but head back to his room with emptiness heavy in his heart.

It was always this way, anyway.

Opening the door that led to his room, he was met with Guy standing in the middle of the room, blending in with the other objects in the room. Inanimate, silent.

As soon as Azuma closed the door behind him, Guy spoke, giving him life, “Yukishiro, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“My, how blunt.” Azuma spoke delicately, a weak smile the most he could muster to protect himself.

How long had Guy silently, patiently, been waiting for him? Five, ten minutes? No, Azuma didn’t dare wonder, wondering came with hopes, and wants, and needs. He quickly settled with the assumption that Guy had probably only been waiting for a few seconds before he’d reachedtheir shared bedroom.

“Did you enjoy your day?” Guy asked, only moving his head, but eyes intently following Azuma as he moved across the room to fetch his pyjamas from his drawer.

“Indeed, I did,” Azuma nodded slowly, eyes fixed on fiddling with the buttons on his pyjamas, “I haven’t laughed this much in a long time, and the cake was delicious.”

“Then why are you sad?”

Azuma turned to Guy in surprise. He could feel his hands shaking, yet didn’t notice he had dropped his clothes on the floor. He sighed, “Perceptive as ever, huh, Android-san?”

“I observe you every day, after all,” Guy replied matter-of-factly, “I’m training myself to understand what you’re feeling.”

Nothing of what Guy said was meant to sound necessarily romantic, Azuma was aware of that. But the words pierced his heart and his blood rushed and he could feel his face getting red.

Azuma tugged at the hem of his shirt nervously, doing his best to shield himself from his vulnerable soul, “You shouldn’t just say things like that, Guy,” He warned, “You never know which weak heart may fall for you.”

“I understand.” Guy nodded simply, and Azuma wanted to smile reassuringly as he always did but he could feel his heart cracking and his mouth quivering at the corners.

“Anyway…” He tried to sound unfazed, “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes,” Guy nodded again, “I didn’t know what to get you as a present, so Takato and Tsukioka suggested that instead of a present I gift you with a caring action. So I would like to sleep with you.”

Those words were the fierce wind that pushed Azuma down the cliff and down to the waves. This water wasn’t Guy’s deep and dark ocean with treasures and mysteries, it was Azuma’s own ocean, with turbulent waves that knocked him from one side to the other, grey waters which reflected the greyer skies above, and once he was sinking, he couldn’t see the colour nor the depth nor the beasts nor the gold, no, he couldn’t see at all.

All he knew was that he was drowning, suffocating, his senses had failed him, he could only feel the weight of his body.

And instead of trying to save himself, he let his body wander deeper, because habit forbad him to even open his mouth to call for help.

“Yukishiro?”

He blinked. Twice. He could hear again.

And then the familiar touch of a hand. Grip too gentle to drag him away from the turbulent sea. Yet it did. And Azuma could see Guy standing in front of him. The man’s hand only but grazing his own.

“What’s wrong?”

And he could speak again, “I don’t know. I guess… I never expected to hear those words from you.”

“I apologise if my gift isn’t sufficient-…”

“No,” Azuma interrupted gently, placing a finger in front of Guy’s warm lips, “I’d love to.”

Guy wasted no time in climbing into his own bed, and Azuma couldn’t help but chuckle at how straightforward he was as he followed suit.

“You’re quite big, Guy.” Azuma teased, there was something specially exciting about gently teasing Guy who seemed to have a rather innocent mind. Instead of waiting for Guy to reply, Azuma dragged Guy down with him to lay face to face, Azuma instinctively tracing his fingers across Guy’s right arm.

The truth was that falling asleep next to someone usually calmed Azuma’s waters, even if temporarily. But his waters weren’t any calmer this time. This time, he was above the waters, in the cliff where the wind was violent and loud, yet Azuma paid it no mind. Azuma turned away from the ocean of crashing waves and sorrows, focusing his heart solely on the pillar that was Guy. Guy whose breathing was calm. Guy who Azuma could feel and trace with his fingertips. He couldn’t even hear the wind anymore.

Only silence and Guy.

“Happy birthday, Yukishiro.”

And then Azuma embraced him. Pulled himself as close as he could to bury his face on Guy’s chest and tangling their legs together and hugging him tighter than he had ever hugged anyone else.

And when he felt Guy gently take in the coconut smell of his hair and his stronger arms hug him back just as tightly, that’s when Azuma knew the ocean couldn’t reach him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Azuma and happy belated birthday to Guy!  
> This wasn't initially intended to be angsty oops...  
> Title is from Rina Sawayama's Cherry.  
> Comments are always very appreciated!  
> Please talk to me about A3! on twitter @itarusgf


End file.
